Where Does It Go From Here?
by Black-Kat
Summary: The world tournament is over and the plot to beyblade seems to have come to an end. Kai goes to sleep wondering where do things go now, but wakes up in what appears to be a mental institution, in a world where beyblade only exists in his head. Rei/Kai R


(oops, posted the wrong on before. It wasn't even revised! ^^;; Gomen Nasi minna-san!)  
  
Hey.  
  
First I'd like to say that this will be a ReixKai yaoi fic! Just a word of warning to you, in case you don't like that sort of stuff. Turn back now! Well this chapter doesn't hold so much yaoi yet, but it will be yaoi! XD  
  
Second, here's a little bit of a note on it.  
  
The world tournament is over and the whole plot to beyblade seems to have come to an end. Kai goes to sleep one night wondering where do things go now, but wakes up in what appears to be a mental institution, in a world where beyblade only exists in his head. Which world will Kai choose? R/K yaoi!  
  
The disclaimer: Ahem . . .do I look like I own em?? Huh? Believe me, if I did I'd have a bit more than a few bare coppers in mie purse, don't you think?  
  
And last . . Read and Review please? And flames are of course welcome!! XDDD Muwhahahaha -cough- hahah -cough- okay -cough- choking . . cut to the fic already -cough-  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Where Does It Go From Here?  
  
Chapter one  
  
Kai closed the door behind him as he entered the dark hotel room, which he was sharing with a certain raven haired boy. But Ray wasn't there at the moment, he was more than likely still out with the others celebrating their victory over the Demolition Boys.  
  
Not bothering to turn on a light, Kai fell backwards onto his bed, covering his eyes with his arms, he sighed deeply to himself.  
  
It was over. They'd won. They'd beaten the Demolition Boys, saved all the bit beasts, saved the world, shut down the abbey and stopped Voltaire.  
  
Everything was over. Boris was imprisoned, the abbey destroyed but Voltaire, Kai's grandfather, he was still loose. It was almost impossible to put him behind bars, with all the power and wealth he possessed. But at least he wouldn't bother Kai anymore and his evil plans had been shut down, for now anyway.  
  
But what was to happen to Kai now? The Bladebreakers didn't exist anymore, there was no team anymore, which meant no touring and that meant they all had to go home. But Kai didn't have a home to go to. He certainly could not go back to his grandfather's, even if he would accept him back. He'd have to be crazy to return there.  
  
What would happen to him, now that it was all over?  
  
"Where does it go from here?" he asked removing his arms and looking to the darkness of the room for answers. After waiting for a while and receiving no answer he slowly allowed his eyes to close. Giving into the urge to finally rest, after everything.  
  
Kai's eyelids opened to meet a blinding bright light. He squinted and blinked several times, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the brightness. Then slowly a blurry figure came into focus, it was a mass of blonde hair then, blue eyes, Max?  
  
It was his first thought, that it must have been Max but as his vision cleared up, he started to realise that it wasn't Max at all, it was a girl.  
  
"Kai . . ." she asked sounding slight concerned.  
  
Kai said nothing for a moment, until he realised who she was.  
  
"Kai? Can you see me?" she asked. Holding up a small light, the size of a pen and waving it before his eyes. He squinted again.  
  
"J-Judy?" he asked, a bit confused by her presence and by what she was doing.  
  
"He recognises me!" she exclaimed as though speaking to some one else, but she sounded both relieved and surprised. "Can you hear me Kai? Can you understand me?"  
  
"Y-yes, of course, why, what's going on?"  
  
"He doesn't know?" another voice came from, where he could not see.  
  
"Kai, your in a hospital, don't you remember?" Judy asked.  
  
"Hospital? Why? Where are the others?" he couldn't really hide the confusion or concern in his voice as he spoke. But why was he in hospital? Where were the others? What happened?  
  
"Others Kai?"  
  
"Yes, the others, you know the Bladebreakers, my team, one of them is your son Max?!?!" he slightly snapped at how clueless she seemed.  
  
Judy frowned and looking to who ever else was in the room, shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, he still thinks he's there!"  
  
It was then that Kai realised that he wasn't lying down, as he had first thought. He was sitting, on the floor, in a corner curled into a ball. He looked down on himself. He was wearing all white and from what he could see, the whole room was white, plain and white, with one bed and a single chair at the far end, directly across from him.  
  
He stiffly turned his head his head to the other side, to look to the window, which had . . .bars on it?  
  
'Okay, that looks, kind of suspicious!' he thought to himself. Then looked to the left side. Restraints and straps on the bed. 'And that!' he furrowed his brow. 'What kind of a hospital am I in?'  
  
He was brought from his thoughts as he realised for the first time that someone was speaking to him again.  
  
Now there were two new people in the room, other than the person he could hear but was out of view before, two men wearing white coats now stood beside Judy. One was holding a needled and viol, the other holding a chart or something.  
  
The first handed Judy the needle after making sure there was no air in it.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow as he looked on. 'What's she going to do with that?'  
  
She approached him casually, as though not to alarm him or something and crouched down before him, holding the needle. He looked to her as she smiled reassuringly. But his focus was more on the needle than on her face.  
  
"Kai" she spoke softly as though speaking to a two year old child. "I just need you to go to sleep again, and this will just help you relax alright, I'll just . .' she gently took hold of his arm.  
  
Kai's brain finally kicked into gear.  
  
"Like hell you're jabbing me with that thing!" he shouted, yanking his arm out of her grasp and made to start for the door but was stopped by a pair of strong arms clamping around him from behind, restraining his arms and stopping him from moving even as he struggled.  
  
"Let me go!" he warned, trying to get loose but to no avail.  
  
"Kai, just stand still, it's alright, it won't hurt!" Judy tried to reassure.  
  
Yeah, sure, Kai was going to listen all right. "Don't you dare stick that in me!" he warned again.  
  
"Kai, please . ." came that voice he'd heard once before, the one he couldn't put a face to. Then as he looked up, his struggling ceased as he met the gaze of two crimson orbs.  
  
"M-mom?" he stuttered out, disbelief evident in his voice. But he said no more as he felt the prick and his eyelids became heavy. He blinked, trying to remain conscious. "But how . ." his voice trailed off as the woman's face disappeared and darkness took over.  
  
~  
  
Kai woke with a start. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He looked around. It was dark. Where was he now? He felt panic arise inside of him until he heard a faint sound coming from beside him.  
  
'Snoring? No, purring!' which meant one thing. He felt around on the bed in the darkness until his hand rested upon something warm. 'Rei . .' he sighed in relief. (1) His panic began to leave him as his brain registered with the fact that Rei was there.  
  
He withdrew his hand and lay back down. Sighing again he took a deep breath. 'Weird, it didn't even feel like a dream' he touched his arm where the needle had pricked him. It still felt sore, but there was no mark, so it must have been in his head. He let it rest at that, not wanting to come to the conclusion that he was going crazy and let himself fall back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
(1) No they are not together yet, it's just because, you know in the series most the time they have to share a king sized bed, well yeah that's it! They are not actually a couple yet!  
  
Well, that's it for chapter one. Please, let me know what you think, okay. Then I shall write the next chappie. Don't forget, it's okay to flame! ^-^ But good comments are good too!  
  
Ja'ne!  
  
Black Kat =^-^= 


End file.
